Sick
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie ran away with Jacob 10 years ago because her parents wanted her to marry someone else. 10 years later she is sick with cancer so she decides to go back to Forks to make amends with her parents before she dies. Will she die? Or will they find a cure in time? AU AH
1. Going Home

**This is my first attempt at an all human FanFiction. I hope that you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Going Home**

**Nessie's POV**

I took a deep breath as soon as I felt the plane touch the floor. It was already kind of late when we landed. 6 PM to be exact. I could hear the rain pelting against the plane. What else had I expected? This was Seattle after all. I looked over at my two girls, both them had fallen asleep halfway through the flight.

"Come on girls it's time to wake up" I pressed on them gently so that I wouldn't startle them.

"No mommy" my 5 year old daughter Lisa said as she rubbed her eyes sleepil.

"We're here already?" My 9 year old daughter Belle asked. She still looked like she was half asleep.

"Yes now come on you two" I said.

I nearly had to push those two out of plane. I couldn't believe that I was really doing this. But I had to do this, I wanted to do this. But that didn't stop me from feeling terrified. 10 years ago I had ran away from home. My parents were angry with me. They wanted me to marry Davin Stevenson, but I didn't love him. I was in love with Jacob Black, a boy from the local Quileute reservation. But my parents didn't approve of him just because he wasn't from my social class. My mom and dad even went as far as to forbid me from seeing Jacob. That's when I ran away. Jacob and I ran away together. We couldn't stay apart; especially right now. I was already three months pregnant with our first baby. We ran away and I hadn't seen my parents since then. It hurt so much. I knew that my mom and dad loved me. I was my dad's little girl. He told me that no matter how old I got I would always be his precious baby girl. It hurt that they weren't there to see me get married. It hurt that they weren't there for the birth of my children. They didn't even know they had grandchildren. But I've been terrified to go back. I've been terrified to face them. They would hate me.

But now I finally found the strength to do something that I have been wanting to do for so many years. I needed to make amends with them. I wanted them to know that I still loved them. I wanted to know that they still loved me. I needed to do this before I ran out of time, before I left this world forever.

About six months ago I was diagnosed with Leukemia. Jacob had died in a car accident a year ago so I have taken this journey completely on my own. I was given three years to live. I wouldn't even live to see my 33rd birthday. I wanted to spend the remaining time I had with my parents. I wanted to tell them how sorry I was. I wanted them to know how much I loved them. I could only hope that they didn't hate me for what I did. I left in the middle of the night. Jacob and I escaped together that night exactly ten years ago. We left Forks and set out for New York City with the money we had saved up. I didn't even leave a note telling them where I was going. I didn't even say bye to them. I was just so angry at them for trying to force something on me that I didn't want. I didn't think anything through. I was sure they were going to hate me, but I had to try.

Lisa was still very tired and sleepy so I had to carry her through the airport to make it to our next flight. The one that would take us to Port Angeles. From Port Angeles it would only be a one hour drive to Forks. I was going to do it tonight. I was going to face my parents tonight.

The one hour drive was the longest drive that I had ever taken. That was only because of what lay ahead though.

I felt myself begin to panic when I drove past the 'Welcome To Forks' sign. The once familiar path that I took to my old house now seemed so foreign to me. A feeling of sadness overwhelmed me when I my old house looked into view. It was exactoh the way I remembered it.

I got off the car and slowly walked up the pathway that lead to the door. My girls eagerly walking behind me.

I knocked on the door. I heard footsteps coming from within the house. The door opened and there stood my father. He stared at me with his eyes. He pinched himself because he probably thought that he was dreaming.

I looked at my father. He looked like he had aged 20 years rather than 10. His hair, once completely bronze, now had strips of gray in it. He also had a lot more wrinkles than I remember.

"Nessie?" he said. "Is it really you?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes daddy" I said. "It's me"

He threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly. He was crying the whole time.

I hugged him and I cried to.

"Dad I'm so sorry" I said.

"It's okay" he said. "You're back and that's all I care about"

"Who are they?" he asked when he noticed my girls.

"They're your granddaughters. This is Belle, she is 9 years old. This little girl is Lisa and she is only 5"

"Grandchildren?" he said. He looked at Belle the longest. I could tell that he was doing the math in his head.

Then he hugged them to. He even picked up Lisa who looked dead on her feet.

"Lets get you three inside before you get sick out here" he said.

My dad hugged me again. He loved me. Even after all that I put him through he still loved me.

"Where is mom?" I asked.

Dad took a long time before answering. "She is at the hospital"

"Why?"

"Your mother has Lung cancer. We just found out a few days ago. They only gave her a few years. She's missed you so much to Nessie. One of the things she was worried about is that she would never see you again" he had started crying again.

I broke down crying myself. How was I going to tell them about my cancer now? My mom had it and so did I. All I did was cry.

**Please Review**


	2. Home Again

**Chapter 2: Home Again**

** Nessie's POV**

I could not believe that my mom was also sick. My loving, caring, and beautiful mother was also sick. Why? How was I going to tell my parents that I also had cancer? How was I going to tell them that I only had a few years to live? I didn't want to add to the stress and worry that they were already feeling with. But I had to tell them the truth. I could not keep this a secret from them.

I watched as my dad carried a sleeping Lisa upstairs. Belle, who also looked dead tired, followed him.

I sat in the living room as I waited for my dad to come back. I looked around the house and realized that not much had changed. There were more pictures of me then I remember. In most of the pictures I was either with my mom or my dad.

I realized that this was the only connection to me that they had. This was the only way that they could remember me. No matter how much I hurt them they still loved me.

I heard the steps creaking on the stairway. I looked up and saw my dad. He did not say anything. He just walked over to me and hugged me for what felt like the millionth time. He started to cry again.

"Daddy I'm so sorry" I was beginning to cry again myself.

"Nessie it's okay. It doesn't matter" he said.

"What do you mean that it doesn't matter?" How could it not matter?

"I'm just happy that you are home. You have no idea how much we love you and how much we have missed you. You have no idea how worried we always were about you" he said.

I just hugged him again. I could not believe that after all these years I finally had my father right here in front of me. They didn't hate me. They never hated me.

"Dad why don't you hate me?" I just had to ask.

"Nessie you are our daughter. We could never hate you. Yes we were angry but mostly we were sad, scared, and worried. We were always really worried about you. It's been killing us all these years to not know where you were or if you were alive or dead" I could see the tears forming in his eyes. I had hurt him, but he had forgiven me.

"How was mom?" I asked.

"Your mother has been a mess. She has been so sad and heartbroken without you. You were the first person that she thought of when she was diagnosed with lung cancer a few days ago. She was hoping that we would find you and see you in case she did die, and the doctors really believe that she will" my father was crying again by the end.

"Dad it was wrong of me to run away the way I did. I know that saying 'sorry' will never erase the pain that I caused. I've wanted to come back for years but I've been terrified that you and mom would hate me"

My dad just hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. We just sat there hugging each other for what felt like a really long time.

"Nessie where have you been all this time?" he asked.

"New York City" I answered.

"Nessie I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to force you to marry someone that you didn't love. It I hadn't tried to keep you from seeing Jacob, then you wouldn't have left. Your mother and I should have supported what you wanted. You loved Jacob and we were just to blind to see that. He was good to you and he loved you more then any guy ever could. I'm sorry for not supporting you"

"It's okay dad" I said.

"Nessie, I just have one question. Were you already pregnant when you ran away?" he asked.

"Three months" I answered.

"I hope that he has been treating you and my granddaughters good" my dad seriously. "I'll kill him if he hasn't been"

I chuckled. "Dad he loved me and his daughters more than anything in this world. He always treated us like princesses. But he died in a car accident a year ago"

"I'm sorry Nessie" he said. My dad looked really sad now.

"It's okay" I yawned.

"I think you need to rest now" he said.

"We should go now. I rented a hotel room nearby. We'll stay there until we find a place to-"

"Young lady stop talking nonsense" my dad said. "You three will stay here. We have plenty of room and your mother and I will love to have you here again"

"But dad I don't want to bother-"

"Nessie you aren't bothering us. Besides Lisa and Belle are already asleep in your old room. No sense in waking them up"

"Okay dad. You win" I yawned.

I got my bags and quickly unpacked my pajamas. My dad set up a room for me. I fell asleep within minutes.

When I woke up I smelled pancakes. Not just any pancakes, it was my dad's special blueberry pancakes that I loved so much when I was a kid. It was enough to make me smile.

As I was walking to the kitchen I suddenly got very dizzy. I had to stop and garb on to the wall for support. Unfortunately the dizziness has been happening a lot lately. It was all a part of the leukemia. I really hated cancer.

I continued walking to the kitchen when I was sure that it was safe. I saw my father eating with my girls. He was laughing and smiling. It made me happy.

As I was walking I suddenly felt very weak and I collapsed.

"Nessie!" my dad shouted frantically.

"Mommy!" my girls screamed.

I got very dizzy and fainted.

When I woke up I saw my dad looking at me with a very worried expression. He was wiping my face with a wet cloth.

"Dad" I said slowly.

"Oh Nessie thank god you're awake. We need to take you to the hospital" he said.

"No dad it's okay" I said.

"Nessie it's not okay you fainted for no reason. And you have a severe bloody nose. Something is wrong" he said worriedly.

"Dad I don't need to go to a hospital" I said in a weak voice.

"Yes you do" he said seriously. "You fainted-"

"and I already know why" I said. "I don't know how to say this dad. But I-" I couldn't bring myself to say the words. It was just so hard to say.

"What is it Nessie?" he asked urgently.

"Six months ago I ended up in the hospital for a week after I fainted. They ran a lot of tests on me and they discovered-l, well, they discovered that I had Leukemia and its terminal"

**Please Review**


	3. Cancer

**Chapter 3: Cancer**

**Nessie's POV**

"No!" dad screamed. "No! No! No!"

My father sank to his knees as he started to cry. "No you can't be sick Nessie. Not you to"

I went over to him and hugged him.

"It's okay dad" I said.

"It's okay? No it's not okay. You just told me that you have terminal cancer. You and your mother have terminal cancer. Nothing is okay. I can't lose you or your mother. And I just got you back. I can't lose you"

I hated seeing my father this way. So sad. So broken. He didn't deserve any of this.

"I am so sorry daddy" I said.

"Honey it's not your fault. I just wish that I would have been there for you six months ago when you first found out. It makes me sad that you had to go through this all by yourself. Then on top of that you still had two little ones to take care of. You were in the hospital for days sick and I wasn't there for you. I should have been there for you. I should have been there for you every moment of these past six months"

"Dad, there is no way that you could have known about any of this. You had no idea what was happening" I said.

My father hugged me as he continued to cry. Despite everything that was happening I still could not believe that I was back at my father again.

"Dad I've missed you so much and I love you" I said.

"I love you to Nessie and you can't even begin to imagine how much I've missed you these last ten years. I'm just happy that you're back now. Why did you decide to come back?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to see you and mom again before I died. I wanted to make things right after what I did"

"Well now we get to make things right with you. We pushed you to run away with our actions"

"I'm just happy to be home again" I said.

"Have you told your girls about your cancer?" he asked.

I sighed. "No. I don't know how to tell them. I think Belle suspects something. Probably because she's older. But I don't know how to tell them. How do you tell a 9 year old and a 5 year old that their mother is sick and might die? And I thought telling them their father had died was hard"

"I don't know" my dad said. I could tell that he was about to cry again.

I think he needed time to process everything after that. I myself needed to go lay down. But after about 30 minutes I couldn't take it anymore. I went back downstairs.

My dad looked a bit calmed.

"Dad?" I said.

"Yes Nessie?" he said.

"Can we go visit mom now? I really want to see her" I said.

My dad actually smiled. "Right now nothing would make me happier then to see you and your mom together. Bring Lisa and Belle to. Your mother will be happy to know she has grandchildren now"

After that I went and got both of my girls. I told them they were going to meet their grandmother and that made them happy.

I nearly cried when we got to the hospital. I could not believe that my mom was here. I couldn't believe that my mom was sick. This was way to much to cope with. How do you cope with knowing that your mother is sick with cancer? I looked at my father and I couldn't help but wonder how my father was coping. Everything must be really hard on him right now. My poor father. Sick wife and sick daughter.

"Mom where is Lisa?" Belle asked. I stopped and looked around everywhere and with a spasm of panic I realized that she was gone.

"Have you seen her dad?" I asked.

"No" he said.

"Whose little girl is there?" I heard a ver familiar voice ask. No. It couldn't be. Could it?

I turned around and saw Carlisle standing there holding my little girl.

"Mommy!" she shouted. My grandfather put her down and she ran to me. "I'm sorry. I got lost"

"don't wonder off like that young lady. You scared me"

"I'm sorry mommy"

I looked up at my grandfather who was still standing there staring at me. He looked a lot older then I remembered him. Much of his blond hair had been replaced by gray hair now. But he still wore a doctor uniform that he had worn 10 years ago. My grandfather loved his job to much to retire from it.

"Nessie?" he said in shock.

"Grandpa" I said.

A few seconds later I was in his arms again.

"Nessie I've missed you so much. Don't you ever leave again" he said.

"I'm sorry grandpa" I said.

"I take it that everything went well with your pregnancy" he said.

"Yeah grandpa it did. That's my daughter Belle right over there" I said.

"Wait!" my father said.

"Dad you knew that she was pregnant?" my dad said to my grandfather.

"Yes. I was the one that confirmed her pregnancy and gave her her first ultrasound" grandpa said.

"and you never said anything!?" my dad said in a rather loud voice.

"She was 20 years old. Legally I couldn't say anything to you without her permission"

"So for 10 years you have kept this secret?" my dad said.

"Can we just go see mom now? I said.

"Okay" dad said.

"This conversation isn't over dad" I heard my dad say to Carlisle.

I walked into the room where the nurses had said my mother was.

As soon as she heard the door opened she turned around to look at me. My mother looked so frail as she laid there in that bed hooked up to all of those machines.

She stared at me long and hard for a minute.

"Nessie?" she said.

"Mom?" I said back.

I walked over to her and threw my arms around her. She embraced me as tightly as she could.

Then we started crying.

**Please Review**


	4. In My Mother's Arms Again

**Chapter 4: In My Mother's Arms Again**

**Nessie's POV**

For that one moment that I was in my mother's arms again all of my problems appeared to have vanished. There was no cancer, there was no dying, there was nothing but pure love and happiness.

I was reminded of my childhood. When I was just a kid my mom always comforted me when I was sad. She comforted me when I was scared. She was there when I was lonely. Her presence alone had a way of making me feel happy, safe, and loved. It appears that time has not made me immune to that affect that she has had on me since childhood.

"Nessie? Baby?" she was clearly still in shock over the fact that I was here.

"Mom? Mommy?" was all that I could say to her in return. She just held onto me tightly. It appeared that she would continue to hug me for the rest of forever. I would not have it any other way.

"You are really here? I'm not dreaming?" My mom was always a little on the absurd side. She still had not changed.

"Im really here mom and I'm never leaving again"

"and I'm never letting you leave again" she said. "I will never in a thousand years lose you again. These past ten years have been excruciating. No words can describe the pain that I have felt"

"I'm so sorry mom" I started crying again. "Leaving was the stupidest thing that I have ever done. I've missed you so much"

"Nessie it was wrong of me to try to keep you from seeing Jacob. It was wrong of me to try to force you to fall in love with and marry David instead just because he was from our social class. Jacob was exactly right for you. Your heart chose him. Your father and I were just to stupid and blind to realize that before it was to late. We made mistakes to. Our mistakes forced you to run away"

"None of that matters anymore mom. What matters is that we are finally together again. I wanted to come back sooner but I was afraid of how you and dad would react. But now I see how stupid my worries really were"

My mom hugged me tightly and then gave me a kiss on the cheek. I gave her one as well.

"Where have you been this whole time?" she questioned.

"New York City" I told her.

"Where is Jacob?" she asked me. "Is he here with you?"

I took a deep breath. Thinking about my deceased husband was still really hard for me. I needed Jacob now more then ever. Why did he have to die?

"He's dead. He died in a car accident last year" I told her with tearful eyes.

Right away my mom began to comfort me. "I'm so sorry honey"

"It's okay" I lied when nothing was okay at all.

"Nessie I know you're lying. You don't have to lie to me" Why was my mother always so perceptive?

"It's been hard. I miss him so much. And it's been even more difficult on the girls-"

"Wait what do you mean by 'girls'?" she asked me with a confused expression on her face.

"That's right. I haven't told you have I?"

"Told me what?" she demanded. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen what are you keeping from me?"

"Mom I have two daughters. You're a grandmother" I told her.

The expression on her face was priceless. If I thought my mom was happy before I was dead wrong. She was beyond happy now.

"I have a 9 year old. Her name is Belle. I named her after you"

Now my mom was crying tears of happiness.

"Were you already pregnant when you ran away?" she asked me.

"Yes. I was already three months pregnant. Carlisle had just confirmed the pregnancy when I ran away. I wanted to tell you and dad. I really did. I tried to but that was the day that you and dad forbade me from seeing Jacob and threatened to disown me if I ever saw him again.

_10 years earlier..._

_I rubbed my stomach soothingly. For the past two weeks I had been throwing up every single morning. Then a couple of days ago I looked at my calendar and I realized that I was late. I secretly went and bought a pregnancy test which came out positive. Then I had made an appointment with my grandfather so that he could confirm my pregnancy. My grandfather was the only one who supported my relationship with Jacob._

_Carlisle confirmed my pregnancy. He had agreed to keep the secret until I was ready to tell my parents. Only he and Jacob knew that I was currently pregnant. Jacob was ecstatic. No words could describe how happy he was that he was going to be a father._

_Now 24 hours later here I am about to tell my parents._

_"Mom, dad. I have to talk to you about something" _

_"Is it about Jacob?" my mother asked._

_"Well, yes. I mean, it involves him-"_

_"Then we don't want to hear about it!" my father shouted. "You and that can't be together! He is nothing but a poor little kid that will never amount to anything! He is not from our social class! The only thing he is after is our money and we will not allow it!"_

_"But-"_

_My mother then slammed her hand down hard and scared the crap out of me. My mother never got upset like that. "Nessie that is enough young lady! You will never see him again! You are forbidden from seeing him! And if we ever find out that you are still with him then we will disown you!"_

_I ran up to my room crying. That is when I started making plans to run away with Jacob. Which we did the very next day._

Back To The Present

By the look on my mother's face I think I could safely say that she was reliving the memory of that day just as clearly as I was. She even started crying.

"Nessie I'm so sorry. But you should know that we regretted what we said about disowning you the minute we said it. We would have never gone through with that. I've relived that day every single day for the past 10 years. It's always been a painful memory for me and now that I know you were going to tell me you were pregnant I feel even worse"

"Mom I'm not mad at you. I love you. I always have and always will. Now I really want you to meet Belle and Lisa. Lisa is only 5 years old"

I will forever remember the moment that my mom met her grandkids. It was clear that she already loved them and they loved her. But sadly the kids could not stay long. There is some rule about hospitals and kids.

When I was sure that my mom had fallen asleep I called Carlisle. I needed to talk to him about possible cancer treatments for me. I've already been getting treatments but it was urgent to continue them if I wanted a chance to live.

He came to the room.

"What's wrong Nessie?" he asked me.

"I need to talk about cancer treatments" I told him.

"Oh Nessie you really don't have to worry about that. I already talked to your father yesterday and he already has a treatment plan in my mind for your mother"

"Grandpa you don't understand it's urgent that I discuss this with you and you need to hear me-"

"Nessie I don'g need to do anything" his voice had risen in pitch at the end. "It's already been settled with your-"

"I'm not talking about-"

"Nessie I know you sometimes have a problem with listening-"

"It's about me!" I shouted. "I have terminal leukemia and I need your help!"

My grandfather went as white as a ghost.

"You have what?" I turned around when I heard my mother's voice. Then she broke down in sobs and tears.

**Please Review**


	5. I Hate Cancer

**Chapter 5: I Hate Cancer**

**Nessie's POV**

My mom could not stop crying and neither could I. We both had terminal cancer. We were both sick. I hugged my mother as tightly as I could as she did with me.

I looked at my grandfather and he too had started crying. Which was a little shocking because I didn't think that my grandfather cried.

"I'm so sorry Nessie" was the first thing that my grandfather said. The first thing that anyone said.

"Sorry for what?" I managed to say. "You didn't do anything wrong"

"Didn't do anything wrong?" he said in disbelief. "I accused you of not listening when you wanted to talk about treatment options. When _I _was the one who refused to listen to you when it was clear you had something extremely important to tell me. I should not have been so cold and for that I am sorry" he said.

"Grandpa I'm not mad at you. So don't worry about that. We got other things to worry about" I told him. Like the fact that my mom and I are both sick with freaking cancer! I hate cancer!

"Nessie" grandpa said, his voice sounding very full of emotion. "How long have you known?"

"Six months ago I ended up in the hospital for a week because I fainted. They ran a lot of tests and discovered the cancer. They only gave me three years to live"

"Only three years!" my mom shouted hysterically before bursting out in tears again. "No! No! No! I refuse to believe that you are going to die. You can't die. You just can't!" she shouted.

"and you can't either mom"'I said to her.

"Can't what?" she asked me.

"Die" I told her. "You can't die either mom. You know what? We're going to fight. You and I are going to fight as long and hard as we can. We have to. For my dad, for my girls, for everyone, and especially for ourselves" I said with determination in my boice.

"You know what? You're right" mom said. "We have got to fight. We have got to try"

"Nessie" grandpa said.

"Yes grandpa?" I said.

"I think it's time that we do start talking about treatment options for you. I have some ideas in mind that I would like to discuss with you. Have you been undergoing treatment in the last six months?"

"Yes. Non-stop since I first found out. Chemotherapy has been working for me"

"Well Nessie, I have other patients that I need to attend to right now but can you come back tonight so we can discuss this?"

"Okay grandpa" I said.

"Uh oh" grandpa said as he read a text message on his phone.

"What is it grandpa?" I asked him feeling somewhat worried now.

"I forgot that your father told your aunts and uncles what happened to your mother. They've just arrived" he said. "As well as your grandmother"

My heart actually skipped several beats. I have missed my aunts and uncles so much. I loved uncles Emmett and Jasper. My aunts Alice and Rosalie were the best. Rosalie always adored me because she couldn't have kids of her own so she treated me like her own daughter. I wonder what she thought of me once I left. Much like my parents she had hated Jacob and did everything she could to try and keep us apart.

Then there was grandma Esme. Lovely grandma Esme, no words can describe her.

I was startled when I heard a knocking on the door.

"They're here now" grandpa said.

I mentally prepared myself for another reunion.

**Please Review**


	6. Reunited

**Chapter 6: Reunited**

**Nessie's POV**

I waited anxiously for the door to open. I had a mixed feeling of emotions. I was both anxious and excited to see the rest of my family after ten years. How would they react? Would they hate me? Had I caused them too much pain to ever be forgiven?

As soon as they all saw me they stared at me in shock. Clearly my father had not forewarned them that I was here. Or they hadn't seen each other. After all my father is watching Lisa and Belle.

I tried my hardest to decipher the looks on all of their faces. My uncles just looked plain shocked. Grandma Esme just looked like she was about to cry. Aunt Alice was literally bouncing with happiness. Sometimes I swore she had ADHD and it's just gone undiagnosed all these years. Then there was aunt Rosalie. Her face displayed a number of emotions. Happiness, sadness, and even anger. It was impossible to say which emotion was the dominant one.

I suddenly found myself in my grandmother's arms. She held onto me tightly. I could feel her tears dripping onto the back of my neck. I started crying myself when the emotions began to overwhelm me.

"Nessie? Is it really you?" my grandmother asked me.

"Yes grandma. It's me" I bawled.

If possible she just hugged me even tighter.

"Hey you two have hugged long enough it's my turn already!" demanded aunt Alice. She didn't even wait for Esme to release me. She grabbed me and practically tore me away from her.

"Nessie don't you ever disappear on us like that again!" Alice practically shouted in my ear.

"I'm not leaving either again" I promised.

"Good squirt because we're not letting you ever leave us again!" Emmett shouted.

"Can't breathe" I wheezed out when Emmett hugged me. His strength had not diminished with time.

Emmet released me and I filled my lungs with oxygen.

"Sorry kid. I just got happy to see you again. You have no idea how much we've missed you and worried about you"

"Yeah we you're never going to get rid of me now. I'm not ever leaving again"

"Why the hell did you even bother to come back?" aunt Rosalie said in an ice cold voice.

I felt as if something had just died in me. Rosalie was a second mother to me. She loved me as if I were her own daughter. Now she was rejecting me. Did she no longer love me? I know I messed up big time but was it bad enough to hate me?

"Rose!" grandma scolded.

"No. Why should we welcome her back into this family?! All she did was cause us pain and heartbreak! She left without even caring about her real family! Now we're just welcoming her back as if nothing happened-"

"Rose stop!" my mother shouted. "Don't do this. Please don't do this. Not now-"

"Fine. I'm leaving. Sorry Bella" aunt Rosalie just before leaving. I watched as the door closed behind her.

I chose to go after her. I had to make things right with her. I loved her and it hurt me to think of all the pain that I caused her. We used to have an almost mother-daughter like relationship. She hated Jacob though; much like my parents did.

"Aunt Rose wait!" I shouted after. She didn't even listen to me.

As I was running down the stairs I felt another wave of dizziness overcome. I had to stop and grab onto the handrail to stop from falling.

As soon as I was at the bottom of the staircase I saw my aunt again, this time walking through the mostly empty lobby.

"Aunt Rose! Please wait!" I shouted.

I was surprised to see that she actually did listen this time. Though she still looked upset.

I grabbed onto the wall when the dizziness crept up on me again. I had to lean against the wall. Chasing after my aunt had left me feeling dizzy and ill. A fact that she did not seem to pick up on for she had shouted at me that she was waiting for me.

I found my strength again and was able to walk toward her. As I had just got done saying to my mom I was going to fight my Leukemia. We were going to fight our cancers together.

"Aunt Rose I am so sorry" I told her. "I am really sorry I-"

"Nessie why did you do it? Why? You left your whole family! You disappeared with that no good rotten piece of-"

"Stop" I said. "Don't you ever insult Jacob again. He was the love of my life. He was my husband! We loved each other and he always treated me with love and respect. Did we make a huge mistake by running away? Yes we did. I have regretted it for so many years now. But Jacob is dead now and I will not allow you to disrespect his memory"

My aunt actually looked shocked now. Until now I had never really stood up to her to defend Jacob.

I suddenly felt really tired and I had to sit down. My body was feeling weak again.

"Nessie get up" aunt Rose said.

I felt too weak to listen.

"I can't" I said.

"Yes you can Nessie. You're a perfectly healthy young lady" she said. I wanted to cry. I was not 'perfectly healthy' but now was not the time to bring up my cancer. Now was the time to fix my relationship with my aunt.

"Okay fine" aunt Rose gave in and just sat down in the chair next to me.

"I'm sorry. I know that you must hate me now-"

She cut me off. "Nessie I do not hate you! I could never hate you!"

"Then why are you so angry with me?" I asked, feeling very confused.

"Nessie I love you. To me you are my daughter. When you left it hurt me so much. It was extremely painful. I was always worried about you. Scared that something had happened to you. Then out of nowhere you just come back like nothing. It brought all of those feelings to the surface again. Why? Why did you leave? Why did you come back?"

"I have wanted to come back for a long time now. I just didn't have the courage to do it until recently. I'm really sorry. I just sant to make things right-"

I couldn't even finish my sentence before before my aunt cut me off with a hug. I hugged her back. I loved my aunt. I could feel the amount of love she still had for me. Nothing really had changed. The amount of hurt that she felt was because of the amount of love that she had for me. When I left she didn't lose a niece she lost a daughter. She raised me as much as my parents had and what I did hurt her.

"Nessie I'm sorry"

"But what made you decide to leave in the first place?" she asked me. "That's what I want to know. Not knowing has been killing me all these years"

I took a deep breath before I started the story. "I had some big news to tell them. It was about Jacob and I. But as soon as I mentioned that Jacob was part of this they threatened me and they forbade me from seeing him again. They had threatened to disown me if I saw him again. That would have been impossible now so I made a rash decision and left"

"What are you talking about Nessie? Stop being cryptic. What news?

"Mommy!" I heard my two girls shout at the same time. They had escaped my father when they saw me.

Lisa decided to climb on the chair and sit on my lap. Belle was happy just to stand right next to me.

"Mommy who is she?" Lisa asked me pointing at aunt Rosalie. "She's pretty"

"She is my aunt Rosalie"

I don't know what possessed my daughter to do it but she got off of my lap and walked over to aunt Rose and hugged her tightly. Then Belle went and joined the hugging action. My aunt hugged them both as well. I had a feeling she was putting the pieces together.

"You're really pretty" Lisa said again.

"Thank you young lady you are too. Both of you are. What might your names be?"

"Aunt Rose if you really consider me your daughter then let me introduce you to your granddaughters; Lisa and Belle. Belle was the news that I was going to tell my parents about that day.

The look on Aunt Rose's face was priceless.

**Please Review**


End file.
